Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 007
"The Grand Feast of Justice! Calling on ESPer Robin!!" is the seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on May 23, 2011. After having been around a while and having to work with Yuma, Astral's been fascinated by a TV Show Hero named "Different Dimension ESPer Robin". For some reason, Astral feels close and similar to this Robin from an alternate universe. One day, pictures show up with Robin in a fight downtown! Yuma, prodded by Astral, goes with Kotori to where the autographs were taken and meets Robin's actor, a kid named Fuya! But Fuya is a timid boy who doesn't resemble the Robin they all admire in the slightest. Summary Whilst Yuma is asleep, Astral is watching a TV show. He becomes interested in the hero: "Different Dimension ESPer Robin" as he appears to be from a different dimension also. Yuma is woken up by the sound of the episode and switches it off, only to be bugged by Astral about him believing Robin may know something about his memories. Yuma tries to explain it's all fiction, but after failing to convince Astral he relucantly switches the TV back on, even though the episode has ended. The next day, Yuma arrives at school to duel someone, only to be prodded by Kotori and Astral to visit Robin who's shooting a scene in town. Tokunosuke causes a distraction to get them inside where they see Robin practising alone for his shoot. Astral, still believing TV is real, grows wary of the costumes to the side of the set, and in an attempt to convice Astral they're not real Yuma ends up being flung about in the air by a hook. Whilst Astral ponders over whether Yuma can fly as he can, Yuma drops his deck in front of Robin who grows concerned. After Yuma drops to the ground, he is saved by being caught by security by Robin who, discovering Yuma is a duelist, takes him to his dressing room. Pleased to meet a duelist, Robin tells Yuma his real name, Fuya, and gives him back his deck. After spooking at the sight of a spider, Fuya admitts to Yuma that he is nothing like Robin off set. The two become friends, but before they can duel Fuya's mother forces Yuma out. Fuya grows upset, and Astral believes the boy may be in pain from loneliness. Astral asks Yuma why Robin is also called Fuya, and finally Yuma convinces Astral TV isn't real. After he grows disappointed Fuya can't tell him about his memories, Yuma asks Astral if he's lonely, only for Astral to reply he doesn't know what the word means. Yuma explains, but instead of answering Astral explains he thinks Fuya may be lonely. Meanwhile Fuya is possessed by a "Numbers" card and attacks several people in town. After hearing about it, Yuma and Astral head off to find him. They eventually find Fuya, only to learn he is possessed and under the impression he is Robin. Yuma knows he must duel him to set Fuya free, but then he reveals his "Numbers" card - Number 83: Galaxy Queen Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Fuya Okudaira/ESPer Robin Fuya's turn Fuya Normal Summons "Bestial Warrior Puman" (1600/1000) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Yuma's turn Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500) and attacks "Bestial Warrior Puman", but Fuya activates his face-down "Trion Barrier", switching "Gogogo Golem" to Defense Position. The effect of "Trion Barrier" also allows Fuya to Special Summon three "Tri-Star Trions" (100/100) from his hand in Attack Position. Yuma Sets a card. Fuya's turn Fuya Tributes two "Tri-Star Trions" to Normal Summon "D.D. ESPer Star Robin" (3000/1500) in Attack Position. The effects of the "Tri-Star Trions" activate, Special Summoning themselves from the Graveyard in Attack Position (500/300 each). Fuya plays "Space Ration", drawing two cards as he controls "D.D. ESPer Star Robin". He overlays his three "Tri-Star Trions" to Xyz Summon "Number 83: Galaxy Queen" (500/500) in Defense Position. He equips it with "Cursed Seal of Dead Max", preventing it from changing its Battle Position and from being destroyed by battle. Fuya activates the effect of "Galaxy Queen", sending an Overlay Unit to the Graveyard to let his monsters inflict piercing damage this turn and prevent their destruction in battle. "Bestial Warrior Puman" attacks "Gogogo Golem", but Yuma uses the effect of "Gogogo Golem", preventing its destruction in battle once per turn as it is Defense Position (Yuma 4000 → 3900). "D.D. ESPer Robin" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Golem" (Yuma 3900 → 2400). Fuya Sets a card. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Mistakes * When Fuya Tribute Summons "D.D. ESPer Star Robin", the Duel screen shows "Gogogo Golem" in Attack Position instead of Defense Position.